Destiny High School Drama
by HarajukuSora
Summary: RoxasXSora.Roxas just moved to destiny island and started to go to Destiny High he thought he should try to get a good start in a new school.But the last thing he didn't exspeced was that he whoud fall for his new friend.
1. The New Kid

Chapter 1: The new kid (soras pov)

It was a beautiful day when I walked out my house and headed tours school.

The sun was warm, the air was clean, and the people on the island seemed to be in a good this perfect day put a smile on my face.

'I should ask Kairi if she wants to go out after school., ' I, thought to myself.

After that I continued walking tours school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I entered Destiny High with a smile on my face. But the smile was easily taken away as soon as one of my friends glomped(1) me to the ground.

"Ohiyoo(2) Sora-san!!!!!",he yelled in my ear while we were on the ground.

"Ohiyoo to you too Tidus.",I said while my face was planted to the ground.

"Need help?",Tidus asked after he got up.

He lend his hand out to help. After he helped me up I grabbed my back pack off the ground, dusted myself off, then I flicked Tidus's nose.

"ITAAAAA!!!!!!(3)Why did you flick me!?",he asked with an attitude.

"That's what you get for plundering me to the ground!",I answered.

"Oh,gomen(4).Anyway, did ya here about the new kid? The teachers say he's coming all the way from Twilight Town!",Tidus exclaimed.

"Really Twilight town? That's really far away.",I replied

"Me and Wakka over heard the teachers talking about him.",Tidus explained.

"So he's a boy?",I asked.

"Yep.",Tidus answered.

"Is he really that important?",I asked.

"OFCOURSE!!!!!!",Tidus shouted.

After Tidus shouted I stood back a little.

"YOU KNOW HOW LONG ITS BEEN SCINCE SOMEONE NEW CAME TO THIS BOURING ISLAND!!!!!!!!!???",Tidus asked.

"um a couple of years?",I answered with a confused look on my face.

"NINE YEARS!!!!!",he exclaimed.

"Is that really a big deal?", I asked.

"HAI!!!!!", Tidus answered.

"So does anyone else knows about the new kid?", I asked.

"Ya, cause Wakka and I have been telling the entire school!", Tidus answered with a proud look on his face.

"um ok.", I replied.

"Well I love to stay and chat but I promised Wakka and Selphie that I would me them by the school fountain.", Tidus said while waking away.

"See ya later.", I said while waving goodbye to my weird friend.

As soon as he left I started walking to my class room.

But then I thought,' Maybe I should find Kairi and talk to her for a while since I still have thirty minutes.'

After I was done thinking to myself, I headed to the cafeteria were Kairi and her friend Namine hung out before school started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I entered the cafeteria I saw Kairi and Namine sitting at their usual table.

"Konichiwa(5) Kairi-chan!!", I greeted .

"Oh Ohiyoo Sora-kun!", She said back.

"Hiya Sora!", Namine Greeted to me.

"Hi Namine.", I replied back.

After we greeted each other we started talking about the school prom, who's dating who, and stuff like that.

{15 minutes later}

After we talked for a little bit Namine brought up the new kid.

"Hey did you here about the new kid?", Namine asked us.

"Ya. I did I herd he's in our class.", Kairi answered.

"How about you Sora?", Namine asked me.

" Ya I have.", I answered.

"Isn't it existing Sora-kun?! He's coming all the way from Twilight Town!", Kairi replied with an existed tone in her voice.

"Not really." ,I replied.

"Why not?", Namine asked.

"I don't know, maybe cause it doesn't seem that long ago that Kairi came to the Islands.

"That was like nine years ago!" , Namine exclaimed.

"Still.", I replied.

"Look at it this way Sora-kun, everyone is excited cause the islands have been boring lately and their all excited that something new is happing."

I look at her with a confused look on my face cause I didn't understand .

"Weren't you existed when I came to the island?", Kairi asked.

"Well of course.", I answered.

"Then how come your not excited about this one?", Namine asked

"I don't know." ,I answered.

_**RING RONG RING RING …..RONG RING RONG RONG. **_

"Oh that's the ten minute bell, I have to get going."

"I 'll see you in homeroom sora-kun.", Kairi called out as I was leaving.

"Alright see ya then.", I replied.

After that I started heading tours class. I was actually getting tired of hearing about the new kid so that's why I was glad I was heading to class because Riku and Zexion were there and they don't give a fuck about school gossip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I entered room 23 Riku was talking to Zexion.

Zexion was turned around in his desk while Riku was talking to him cause Riku sat behind him.

"OHIYOO GUYS!!!!", I greeted them while I got into my seat, which was right next to Riku.

"Oh Hiya Sora.", Riku said back.

"Hi.", Zexion said quietly

"So wha'cha talking about?" , I asked.

"We were just talking about our day yesterday nothing that important.", Riku explained.

"Oh.", I replied.

"Hey Sora did you here about the New Kid?", Riku asked.

"GAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!", I yelled while crashing my head on my desk on purpose.

"Are you alright Sora?!", Riku asked with a shocked tone.

"Your not on Drugs are you?", Zexion asked

"No! I've just herd about the new kid to many times today that's all.", I as lift up my head from my desk with now a bump on my forehead.

"Oh okay.", Zexion said.

"So why do you care about the new kid?", I asked Riku and Zexion.

"Cause its exciting that something new is happening.", Riku answered with a smile on his face.

"Ya, and its been kinda boring lately.", Zexion added.

"Still.", I said.

_**RING!!!!!!!**_

After the bell rang Kairi and Namine just made it to the class room and they stood in the class panting for a second. Riku and Zexion We're still talking. Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud , Leon, Aerith

were standing in the back talking to each other . And Tidus , Wakka , and Selphie came in the classroom right after Kairi and Namine did. The class we were in was Art 2, so the class was grade mixed.

Tifa, Cloud , Leon ,and Aerith were Seniors. Riku, Wakka, Yuffie, and Zexion are Juniors. Me, Kairi, and Namine are the only sophomores. And Tidus and Selphie are Freshmen.

"Alright class take your seats!", yelled Larxene sensei.

Everyone did as she said and took their seats. Cause the last time some didn't take their seats when she said to the were in the hospital for 3 months.

"As you all know, thanks to Tidus and Wakka. You all know we have a new Student today that came from Twilight Town." she explained.

"Now come in here kid!" she yelled tours the door.

The door opened and everyone in the class kept their eyes glued to the door and out came a Boy that looked like he was 15. His hair was dirty blond , His eyes were midnight blue, His uniformed already looked causal like he's been coming here already.

"Introduce yourself.", Larxene sensei commanded.

"My name is Roxas Akio."

**TBC**

**Hope you liked it.**

**(1) flying hug**

**(2)good morning**

**(3) Ouch**

**(4)Sorry**

**(5)Hello**


	2. A New Friend

Last chapter-

"_My name is Roxas Akio."_

Chapter 2: A new friend (Roxas pov)

Everyone was looking at me like I was an alien or something, I don't know. Ether way it was annoying the shit out of me. I always hated attracting attention. After I introduced myself and refused to talk about myself, cause it was already creepy enough that they knew were I came from. The sensei told me to take a seat next to a…..Sora?

"Sora raise your hand!", the sensei commanded.

After a good three minutes wasted, a boy with light brown hair raised his hand slowly. After he raised his hand I took a seat next to him. I looked at this Sora for a minute and this boy had not only light brown hair but also pinkish peach kiss skin that you could almost taste, and his blue eyes were more incredible then any blue eyes I ever seen, including mine. I could see why his name was Sora, his eyes were sky blue. And not to mention it was rare to see bright eyes and dark hair at the same time.

"Um can I help you?", he asked in a angry tone.

After he interrupted my thoughts I slightly blushed.

"Ummm…no I'm fine.", I answered nervously.

"Then why are you looking at me?!", he asked.

"Oh I was just wondering how you get your hair so spiky.", I lied.

"Uh, it just stays like that."

"really!?"

"ya."

After that we stopped talking for the rest of the period.

{50 minutes later}

When the bell rang everyone ran out the door except for me and Sora cause Larxene sensei told us to stay after class. I didn't know what we did wrong, all we did was talk for five minutes and that was about it.

"The reason why I told you two to wait after class is because you two have every single class together. So Sora I want you to show Roxas around Destiny High since you have every class together ", Larxene sensei explained.

My heart skipped a beat , I didn't know why but for some reason I was happy to be in every class with Sora. In fact I felt so happy that I could've easily shouted yes so loud they could hear it in Twilight Town, but I didn't.

_Sora's pov_

I couldn't believe I was gonna be stuck with the already most popular kid in school.

It made me mad cause I knew that the kids in this school will trample me just to look at the new kid. Today's gonna be Hell.

_Back to Roxas pov_

When we left, Sora lead me to our next class.

---------------------------

"This is Home ec. Room 16, got that?" Sora asked.

"Hai(1).", I answered.

When we entered the classroom all of a sudden a bunch of people trampled Sora just to get to me. I tried to help Sora but there were too many people in the way.

"OH KAMI(2) IS IT TRUE YOU CAME FROM TWILIGHT TOWN!?"

"DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?"

"IS IT TRUE THEY HAVE TRAINS THERE!?"

All these questions were thrown at me all at once but thank Kami I was saved by the bell. After everyone went to their seat I saw Sora on the ground. I pulled him up to see he was okay. When he got up he was a little wobbly at first and after a few seconds he was standing up strait.

"Thank Kami that bell rang!", he shouted.

"No kidding. I was trying to help you but there were too many people.", I explained.

"Its no problem. Besides I bet it s cool to be the most popular kid in school."

I blushed for a minute and nearly passed out. ME the most popular kid in school!?

I've only been here for two hours.

"How am I already Popular?!", I asked.

"Oh cause we haven't had a new kid on Destiny Island for nine year.", Sora explained

"Really nine years?"

"Ya. Anyway we better get to our seats before Saix sensei kills us."

We ran to our seats before Saix Sensei came in the room. This sensei looked kinda weird.

His hair was ocean blue, he had an 'X' above his nose, and his hair was long yet in the back it was spiky.

"Alright class, we're gonna do an easy one today. We're gonna make Onigar(3).", Saix sensei explained.

I was a little worried cause I was the new kid and it looked like everyone else already had a partner.

"Sora since Kairi switched classes you'll be partnered up with Roxas for the rest of the school year."

Once again my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe I was partnered up with Sora for the rest of the school year. I was even happier.

"So what are we doing again?", I asked so I can get a conversation starting.

"We're making Onigar.", Sora answered.

"Cool! So have you lived on this Island for a while?"

"My whole life!"

"Ya? Don't you ever wonder what it would be like of the Islands?"

"Sometimes. One time I thought about running away once."

"Why?"

"Well………….It can get very boring on the Islands."

"……"

"I've always think what it would have been like if I was born some where else. I guess maybe that's why so many people want to get know you cause you came from beyond this Island."

"Really?"

"No doubt! Now this Onigar isn't gonna cook its self."

"Your right about that."

"Then lets get started!"

{40 minutes later}

We were just about done with our onigars, we just had to clean up our station before Saix sensei came to our table. As soon as he came me and Sora just barely got done cleaning.

"I'm not surprised at all Sora. These onigars look beautiful.", Saix said.

"Well I couldn't have done it without Roxas.", Sora said

"Lets see if it taste as good as it looks.", Saix said.

He grabbed one of the onigars, took a bite, and then gave Sora a big hug. I don't know why but it kinda made me mad when Saix gave Sora a hug.

"Good Job Sora!! A+!!!", He yelled

After he left Sora and I started to eat the onigars. After we ate for a while Sora grabbed the last onigar and took a big bite. I watched Sora eat the onigar, after he was done eating it there was a grain of rise on his cheek.

"Sora you got a rise grain on your face." I said to him

"Where!?" he asked.

"Here let me get it."

After I said that I got closer to his face to get the rise grain. And I got it by kissing his cheek. He started blushing in a really dark red.

"Sora?"

**RING…………..**

When the bell rang, Sora ran out the classroom like no tomorrow. Thank kami that I was able to catch up with him, if not I would have been lost. In the class there was only one seat available

and as you guessed it was right next to Sora. Maybe if I make that kissing thing sound like an accident then maybe he would talk to me again.

_Sora pov_

I couldn't believe Roxas got that rise grain of my face like that! I don't know why but I think I liked it. What a second Sora you have a girlfriend and your STRAIT! Besides I could never do that to Kairi even if I were Bi or Gay, I love her way too much to give her up.(Awwwww Sora's

Loyal)

"Um Sora?", Roxas asked me.

"Y-ya?", I replied.

"Where I came from the people at my school do that type stuff all the time just to joke around.", He explained.

I guess I could believe him, I mean who am I to judge him for make himself comfortable with school by doing something he would do in his other school.

"Sorry if I freaked out like that. Its just not normal for people to do that type of stuff at school." I apologies.

"That understandable." he said.

I was relieved cause for a second there I thought I was gay. Thank Kami I'm not or I don't know what Kairi would have done to me.

_Back to Roxas pov_

I was glad that was all settled cause I didn't want Sora to know I liked him just yet.

{50 minutes later}

"Hey Sora"

"Ya Roxas?'

"Is it ok I hang out with you at lunch?"

"Why not? We are friends after all"

"We are?"

"Ya and what kinds of friend would I be if I left you alone during lunch?"

"Thanks Sora"

"By the way we haven't properly introduced our selves yet!

The names Sora Kiyoshi."

"Roxas Akio."

After we introduced ourselves to each other me and Sora smiled at each other. It was nice to have such a good person to be your first friend on your first day at a new school.

**RING**

"Come on Roxas we have an hour of lunch!"

"Ok"

------------------------------------

As we left for lunch, Sora led me to the school's roof where by the way were a lot of people were on.

"Everyone this is Roxas Akio" Sora introduced me.

"Hiya Roxas!", what most everyone there said.

"Sora is this all your friends!?" I asked.

"Ya."

"Really!?"

"Yep"

"Anyway let me introduce everyone to you"

We came upon a guy with long silver hair looking cool and the guy next to him had purple hair a he also had a bang over his right eye.

"This is Riku and Zexion. They always try to act cool." Sora introduced.

"Hi" I said.

"Hn" they both replied.

"Anyway on to our next people.", Sora said.

After Riku and Zexion there I came upon three people. Two of them were boys and one was a girl. The tall boy had dark tan skin, tall spiky hair were a head band keeping it in control. The shourter boy was dirty blond too but it was a little lighter than mine. The girls hair looked kinda weird. Her hair was light brown kinda like Sora's but I've never seen her hair style anywhere in Twilight Town.

"This is Tidus, Wakka , and Selphie. They're kind of the reason why every knows about you." Sora explained.

"Sorry about that I guess Tidus and Wakka's big mouths couldn't help themselves.", Selphie said in a kinda scary tone.

"um its fine." I replied.

"On to the next one!" Sora said pulling me to his next set of friends

On the next set it was huge! There was a hyper girl with short hair, two cool guys next to her one had bleach blond with spikyer hair then Sora's, The other had long dark brown hair. And next to thoses guys were two girls. One had Long dark Raven hair, and the other had brown hair that was wavy in the back and strait in the front.

"This is Yuffie, Cloud, Leon, Tifa, and Aerith. Most of them are Seniors. They helped me out when I was a freshmen here." Sora explained.

"He always got himself into trouble." Leon said.

" You can say that again! ", Yuffie replied.

"Hey I made it didn't I!!!!??", Sora asked

"Heh ya barely." Cloud answered with a smirk.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Sora exclaimed with a attitude.

I went up to Tifa and asked her , "Do they always tease him like that?"

"All the time." she answered.

"ALRIGHT LETS GO ROXAS!" Sora shouted while dragging me to the next set.

The next person I saw was a girl with Bleached blond hair. When she got one glimps of me she started to blush. I didn't know why.

"This is Namine, kawaii(3) isn't she?", Sora asked.

"Ya I guess so." , I answered.

"Hey Namine wheres Kairi?" Sora asked the girl.

"No clue but she said she'd be here." , she answered.

After she said that a girl with light red hair came on the roof.

"Kairi what took you so long!?" Namine asked.

"I had to stay after class cause I was texting.", Kairi answered.

"Kairi this is Roxas Akio!", Sora introduced.

"Hi nice to meet you.", She Greeted.

"Roxas this is Kairi Hisako." , Sora introduced once again.

"Konichiwa." I greeted.

"See Sora I knew you would like him." she said

"Ya your right I do" he replied.

"And you became good friends I see"

"Ya we sure did"

"….."

"I'm sure am lucky to have you Kairi."

"Same goes for me."

After that Sora leened over and then they

KISSED!!!!!!!!?????

**TBC**

**(1) Yes**

**(2) God**

**(3) Cute**


	3. Jealousy

Last Chapter-

_Hi nice to meet you.", She Greeted._

"_Roxas this is Kairi Hisako." , Sora introduced once again._

"_Konichiwa." I greeted._

"_See Sora I knew you would like him." she said _

"_Ya your right I do" he replied._

"_And you became good friends I see"_

"_Ya we sure did"_

"…_.."_

"_I'm sure am lucky to have you Kairi."_

"_Same goes for me." _

_After that Sora leaned over and then they_

_KISSED!!!!!!!!?????_

Chapter 3: Jealousy (Roxas pov)

For some reason I was angry when I saw Sora and Kairi kissing. I didn't know why. Was I jealous? After thinking to myself I took a seat next to Namine and started eating my lunch.

{Period 6}

My first day in Destiny High was nearly over. But over the two periods all I could think of was Sora and Kairi kissing. It was like a scene in a movie repeating and repeating in my head. I couldn't stand that this _Kairi _kissed my Sora! Wait a minute did I just say mine? Am I over reacting our something cause I've only been here for one day and I'm already possessive over someone that was probably already taken. They probably have been together forever.

**RING………**

The bell rang and I pick up my stuff like I was late for something. All I wanted to do was go home and forget about what happened at lunch. When I walk by Sora I started walking faster and dashed out of the classroom and headed home.

_**Sora's pov**_

When the bell rang Roxas ran out the classroom like no tomorrow. I wonder what was wrong with him I really wanted to know. Ever since I introduced him to Kairi and after Me and her kissed he hadn't said a another word to me.

"I hope he's all right…", I said to myself.

_**Roxas pov**_

When I finally made it to my house I sighed with relief.

"Gaaa….I made it.", I breathed out.

While I was walking home from school I got lost in the little town that's on the main part of the islands. Luckily a nice women helped me out. When I finally caught my breath I dug through my pockets to find my keys.

" Hiya neighbor "

I heard a familiar voice say. I looked to my left were the voice was coming from and there I saw Sora leaning on his porch tours my house. He had a popsicle in his mouth, he was wearing really short shorts that went up to his thighs and a skimpy shirt that didn't cover his stomach. I was nearly drooling cause Sora looked hot in the outfit he was wearing. Gaa! Remember Roxas he has a girlfriend!

"What are you doing her Sora?", I asked

"I live here.", Sora replied

"So I'm guessing I'm your new neighbor as well?"

"Ya I guess so."

That's just great I wanted to come home to forget everything that had happen today. Man why does Sora have to live next to me? On the other hand maybe it won't be that bad ether. I mean Sora lives right next to me and I have a better advantage than that stupid Kairi so I might be able to win Sora after all!

"So Sora are your parents home?"

"Ah no I live alone"

"Really? Why?"

"They died last year from traveling"

"Traveling?"

"Uh ya. Why don't you come inside my home so we can talk some more?"

"Uh sure."

I walked up the his porch and I followed him inside his home. We walked up the stairs and entered a really dark room in till Sora turned on the lights. For one minute I looked around his room. It was like a dump. All of his clothes were on the floor plus garbage. I was surprised he was able to get himself dress today.

"Sorry about my room."

"I-Its not a problem."

After I said that he giggled. It was so cute, so I blushed.

"Lets get to my bed."

"O-okay."

We both stumbled to get to his bed. After we got there I set my bag on the side of his bed.

"Now that that's all settled, You see my father was a scientist and my mom stayed at home and did the cooking and cleaning."

"So how did they both die."

"My fathers work took him to Sakura village were the cherry blossoms grew the prettiest. And he was researching how the cherry blossoms grew."

"How was your mother involved?"

"My Dad thought it would be nice if my Mom could come to see the beauty."

"……"

"So……So after 1 week there they….they were on their way home in till the storm killed them…3 days later I found out about their death. After that I never told anyone else my parents died…."

After struggling to say that he stared to cry. So I went up to hug him.

"Am I the only person you told about that they died?"

"H-Hai(1)……"

"How come?"

"Cause, well this may sound weird but I feel safer telling you about this then any of my other friends. Even Riku and Kairi.."

I was happy hearing that because it must mean that Sora trust me more that _Kairi_. This was a good start.

"Well I'm I can help."

"Um Roxas?"

"Hai?"

"Can you not tell anyone else about my parents?"

"Why?"

"Cause it be better if they hear it from me."

"Okay."

After that all of a sudden Sora's phone rang-

*_When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go*_

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Oh kunichiwa -Kai-chan-."

" Oh right now?"

"Okay I'll see ya then."

" Love you too ."

"What's going on Sora?", I asked.

"Oh me and Kairi are going on our date.", he answered.

I can't believe it! Their going on a date! Man I hate that bitch! Me and Sora were right in the middle of something important!

"Well I guess I need to get started on my homework at my place.", I said.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Roxas!"

I grabbed my stuff and head out of Sora's room.

"Oh and Roxas!", Sora called.

Sora ran up to me then all of a sudden he gave me a hug.

"Thank you for listening. I was gonna die if I didn't tell anyone soon."

"Uh, no problem Sora…."

After he hugged me I headed out of his house and went strait to mine. When I entered my room I said to myself.

"Just you wait Sora, you will soon be mine."


	4. Failed but Succeeded

Last chapter-

"_Oh and Roxas!", Sora called._

_Sora ran up to me then all of a sudden he gave me a hug._

"_Thank you for listening. I was gonna die if I didn't tell anyone soon."_

"_Uh, no problem Sora…."_

_After he hugged me I headed out of his house and went strait to mine. When I entered my room I said to myself._

"_Just you wait Sora, you will soon be mine." _

Chapter 4 - Failed but Succeeded

It was seven o'clock at night and I just finished my homework. So I laid on my bed and thought for a minute.

'_Thank you for listening.'_

Man I couldn't believe someone as cute as him can have a girlfriend like _Kairi._ I have to think of something quick befor its too late. After I thought for a second, all of a sudden my guardian Axel came in my room. Befor I go on let me tell you about Axel. Axel has been my guardian ever since he turned eighteen which was 2 years ago. Cause when we were little both of us were orphans and he has always protected me like a brother so when he turned eighteen he was able to leave the orphanage so he decided to take me with him and he has been my guardian ever since.

"You know you can knock before you barge in Axel!", I yelled.

"But that's boring.", he replied.

"Why don't you go jump of a cliff!"

"Aww Roxas I'm hurt that you'd say that to the man that rescued you from that horrible orphanage in Twilight Town."

"Shut up."

After I said that Axel came up to my bed and sat down next to me.

"So how was your first day of public school?"

"Okay I guess"

"Okay?"

"Ya"

"It didn't look just _Okay_ when you were drooling over that cute brunet next door one hour ago."

I turned red when I herd him say that.

"Y-YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!!?"

"No, I just happen to be looking out my window."

"Ya right!"

"Ether way Roxas you have a thing for him."

"It doesn't matter! He already has a girlfriend."

"That never stops you. Your just planning something and you don't want to tell me."

"I guess you can say that. But I haven't thought of anything yet."

"May I suggest some ideas."

"Um sure…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was the next day and I was outside of Sora's house waiting for him. After ten minutes of silence, Sora came out of the his home locked it then he walked down his porch. When he saw me he looked surprised.

"Were you waiting for me Roxas?", he asked.

"I don't know how to get to school without being late, so I'd thought you can help me find a shorter way to get there."

"Oh if that's the case then I'll be happy to help."

Yes part A of '_Catch the Uke'_ is in process!

_**Flash**__**back**_

"_So Roxas the first thing you do is ask him to help you on the way to school."_

"_All right."_

"_Then if you succeed then you he might bring up some interesting subjects, If you know what I mean hehe……"_

"_Axel you are such a pervert."_

"_If I wasn't then I would never had got my job."_

"_Please don't tell me how you got your job again"_

_**End of Flash back**_

Now to start some small talk.

"Uh Sora?"

"How long have you and Kairi been going out?"

"Um…….Two years."

Hearing him answer that made me twitch, but it was the only way to get closer to him.

"Have you two ever fought?"

"No."

"Not even once?!"

"Nope."

Were they the perfect couple, or am I just tripping!?

"Wow she's must be lucky to have a nice guy like you as a boyfriend.", I struggled to say.

"I wouldn't say that.", he replied.

"Hm?"

"I'd say I'm lucky to have her. I mean who would want to go out with a clumsy, stupid, fool like m-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!", I cut off.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Your an excellent cook! You have the best personality! And your smile can make the most saddest person in the world happy!"

"Y-you really mean that Roxas?"

"I would never lie to you Sora."

"Wow thank you Roxas!"

As he said that I smiled at him.

"You know Roxas, not even Kairi said something so nice to me before."

"Really?"

"Ya."

After he answered my question we continued our walk to school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the middle of 3rd period and while the teacher was lecturing I thought this would be the perfect time to put plan B into process.

_**Flash back**_

"_Alright Roxas now listen."_

"_Ya?"_

" _If you flattered him with your small talk while walking to school, then you ask him to meet you on the roof __**Alone**__."_

"_What do you mean by that you pervert!?" _

"_I don't know. You tell me."_

"_Gaaa! I don't know how you were able to be my Guardian!!"_

_**End of Flash back**_

After a few seconds of writing a note. I passed it to Sora.

_**Sora's pov**_

I was getting more board by the second. But right before I was about to fall asleep, Roxas gave me a note. I took it as he handed it to me and read it.

'**Sora meet me on the roof alone. I want to talk to you for a little bit.'**

Hm, I wonder what he wants to talk about. Well at least I can trust Roxas. I don't know why but I feel closer to him then I ever did for Kairi. And not to mention his dark blue mysterious eyes, dirty blond hair, and-

WAIT A MINUTE WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND REMMBER FOR THE SECOND TIME SORA YOUR FUCKING STRAIT!

Alright calm down Sora. No need to get myself sick worrying about this stuff.

_**Roxas pov**_

It had been ten minutes since I gave Sora that note and he looked like he was arguing with himself. After he did that he passed the note back to me, and it said.

'**Alright Roxas, see you then'**

I was excited. Now all I need to do is worry about was how was I gonna put part C into process.

_**Flash back**_

"_Okay Roxas this is the last part"_

"_Alright"_

"_When it's nearly the end of Lunch you molest him."_

"_WHAT!? WHAT KIND OF PLAN IS THAT!!?"_

"_A perverted one, hehe…"_

"_I'M NOT GONNA DO IT!!"_

"_Unless you want Kairi to have Sora forever. I suggest you do it."_

"_Ga! Hopefully by the end of the day Sora won't hate me….."_

_**End of Flash back**_

I didn't know how I was going to molest him on the roof. But like Axel said. If I want Sora to be mine I would have no choice but to do it.

{20 minutes later}

_**Sora's pov**_

I was on the roof waiting for ten minutes and still no Roxas.

"I wonder what's taking him so long.", I said to myself.

After I said that I heard the door open and there I saw Roxas.

"What the hell took you so long?!", I asked with an angry tone.

"I got trampled by my Fan club." he answered.

While he answered I took a seat on the roof. After I did Roxas took a seat as well.

{30 minutes later}

After thirty minutes, all we did was talk about random stuff like why did Roxas move here, How did I learn how to cook, or why do we feel more conferrable talking to each other more than our closest friends. All the answers were sill but true. It was weird but it seems like I'd rather hang out with Roxas then All of my other Friends I've known forever. Even Kairi……

_**Roxas pov**_

While I was talking about why I liked sea-salt popsicles, all of a sudden I felt something light and warm lean against me. It was Sora! With his eye closed.

"S-Sora!?"

He didn't answer. He had fallen asleep on me. Was I boring him or was he just tired? After two minutes of silence all of a sudden I relised. I had failed part C of '_Catch the Uke'._ Dammit I never got a chance to molest him!

After I was finished being mad at myself, I took a look at Sora. The way he laid there breathing softly. He looked so innocent and peaceful.

"Or maybe I had also Succeeded."

I sat there with Sora on my shoulders.

**R****ING**

The lunch bell had rang and yet I still hadn't move.

**TBC**

**Awwwww that was cute wouldn't you agree? But still Sora is with stupid Kairi!**

**On the next Chapter will Sora know more about Roxas? You will just have to wait till the next Chapter.**

**RoxaSora forever.**


	5. There’s more than meets the eye

**Last Chapter-**

_I had failed part C of 'Catch the Uke'. Dammit I never got a chance to molest him! _

_After I was finished being mad at myself, I took a look at Sora. The way he laid there breathing softly. He looked so innocent and peaceful._

"_Or maybe I had also Succeeded."_

**Chapter 5- There's more than meets the eye(Sora pov)**

I was asleep and all I could hear was my alarm clock beeping over and over again. After five minutes in my bed I had finally woken up and turn of my stupid alarm clock. I walked out of bed and started getting ready for school.

{10 minutes later}

I was finally ready to go to school. After I made my lunch, I took a look at the calendar. It was October, 16 on Monday. It had been three weeks since Roxas started going to our school, and the weird thing was that me and Roxas have been hanging out nonstop. We walk to school together, he sits with me in every class, and sometimes when I had some bad days I would only want to talk to him about it. Yep me and Roxas were as close as brothers. But there are some days I think we're even closer than that.

________________________________________________________________________

When I walked outside of my house, locked my door, turned around. I saw Roxas waiting for me.

"Wow Sora your getting faster everyday. Is it because your so eager to see me?"

"Ha! You wish! I just don't want you think I'm slow!""Too late.", Roxas said as we both started walking tours school.

"What are you talking about! I run pretty fast in P.E.!", I shouted.

"That's not the _Slow_ I'm talking about.", he chuckled.

"Wa…….? OH YOUR SUCH A TEME(1)!!!!"

When I started saying that Roxas started cracking up.

"Roxas why are you such a big meanie!!!??"

"Why is the sky blue?"

"DUMMY!!!!"

________________________________________________________________________

It was 2nd period and I was in the middle preparing a meal for Home ec. While I was cooking it then I started thinking. Does Roxas have parents? If so I've never seen them before. Mabye I can ask him or something.

"Sora!"

Mabye his dad is really strict and his mom is really sweat.

"Sora!!"

They both must be beautiful cause Roxas is hot and WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING!?

"SORA THE FOOD IS BURNING!!!!!!"

"Huh?!"

When I looked down the Curry was nearly burning!

"Oh Shoot!!!!", I yelled

{10 minutes later}

Luckily I saved the curry, cause if I hadden't then we would of gotten an F thanks to me being stupid…

"Man we could of gotten an A if I wasn't day dreaming!", I yelled to myself.

"Its fine Sora we still got a B.", Roxas said, trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks Roxas."

"No problem."

"Um Roxas?"

"Yes Sora?"

"Can we go on the roof again? I want to talk to you alone."

"Sure Sora."

________________________________________________________________________

After 3rd period I headed tours the roof. When I got there I saw Roxas waiting there.

"Sora what took you so long?"

"I just felt like takeing my time that's all."

We both sat down after I was done answering him.

"So Sora whats on your mind?"

"Oh I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

We sat there silently for a minute.

"Do you have parents?", I finally asked.

After I asked the question it went quiet. Maby I offened him and he doesn't want me to-

"There gone.", Roxas said interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?", I asked

"When I was three my parents fought a lot. It was the only thing they did. My mom went to work while my dad stayed home watching T.V. The only person that paid attention to me was my mom.", Roxas explained in unemotional tone.

"What happened to them?", I asked?

"When my mom came home one day she was getting tired of my dad staying home all day so she told him to get a job or she'll leave. Ofcourse my dad said no so she packed up then left. After she left me and my dad the next three months my dad could barley pay for the house and me."

"What did your dad do next?"

"He put me in the orphanage and the last thing he told me was 'I never loved you'

And left me there."

After he finished all I could do was think how bad I felt for Roxas. How horrable is it when your own father tells you such cold I thought about it all I could do was cry.

"What's wrong Sora?", Roxas asked me.

"I think it's horrable that your dad said that to you!!"

"Sora that was a long time ago. You don't have to worry about it."

"But how can he say that Roxas!? Espeaialy to a person like you?!"

"Huh?",Roxas asked.

"I mean you make people laugh! Your really good with people and you never get anyone on their bad side!!!! How could he not you!?", I yelled.

"I-I don't know!", Roxas sobbed.

Roxas was starting to cry. After a few minutes of silents Roxas then hugged me and continued crying on my chest.

"I don't know what I did wrong! I just wanted my Mom to come back! I just wanted my Mom and Dad to not fight no more!!! I don't know what I did to my dad that made him hate me!!", He cried.

After he yelled that I hugged him back and confert him anyway I can.

**Ring**

"Um roxas we should get to-"

"Don't leave me!!", Roxas yelled cutting me off.

"Okay Roxas we'll stay here longer."

Roxas seemed like he was in a lot of pain so we stayed on the roof as long as he wanted.

{3 hours later}

It was getting dark and we we're still on the school roof.

"Umm Roxas I think we should get going." I suggested.

"Ya your right.", He agreed.

"Alright lets head home then."

________________________________________________________________________

We were just walking back to our neighber hood. And by the time we got there it was pitch black.

"Um Sora.", Roxas asked.

"Ya?"

Roxas stared to blush then said, "Thank you for not leaveing me when I was breacking down.". After he said that he turned his head away and his blush got darker.

"It's no problem." I said. I never really thought Roxas had a shy side."Oh and Roxas.", I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"If you ever need me, I'll always be here for you.", I answered. After I answered Roxas all of sudden hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Promise?".

I replyed, "Promise."

**TBC**

**Awwww that was a sad chapter. But it had a cute ending w. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter, It's Halloween! What will Sora and Roxas dressed up as? Well you'll fin out in the next chapter.**

**RoxasXSora ForeverXD**

**(1)- Bastared **


	6. Sweeter Than Candy

**Last Chapter-**

"_If you ever need me, I'll always be here for you.", I answered. After I answered Roxas all of sudden hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Promise?". _

_I replied, "Promise."_

**Chapter 6- Sweeter then Candy(Roxas pov)**

It had been two weeks since I broke down in front of Sora. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I haven't cried since I was six. Maybe it was the way Sora looked at me. He always had that innocent expression on his face. Who knew? But I didn't want to waste my time worrying about it. All I wanted to worry about was how to win Sora's heart and get _Kairi _out of the picture.

_*My sanctuary my sanctuary now, were fears and lies melts away, music wi-*_

I answered my cell phone and on the phone was Sora.

'Hi Roxas'

"Oh Hi Sora."

'What are you doing for Halloween?'

"Nothing I guess way?"

'Can you go trick or treating with me? Everyone's being mean and going to this party instead!'

"Aren't we a little old to be Trick or Treating?"

'No! Besides after we're done we can go to the Party at Riku's house.'

"Hmmmmmm….I guess I can go."

'YAAAAAAAY!!!!!'

"But what am I gonna do about a costume? Halloweens tomorrow."

'Don't worry about that. I sewed a costume for Riku, but he said he's going as a Vampire. So you can wear that costume'

"Oh okay."

'So I'll meet you at your house kay?'

"Okay."

'Bye Roxas!'

"Uh bye."

We both hung up. But I couldn't believe I was going to trick or treat with Sora. I mean those type of things are for little kids. But then again me and Sora will be **Alone**. Maybe this year Halloween will be fun.

"Who was on the phone?", Axel asked leaning on the side of my door. "Just Sora.", I answered.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Why are you so nosey Axel!?"

"Cause I have nothing else better to do.", He said while sitting on my bed next to me. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Just Trick or Treating for Halloween tomorrow." I finally answered. Axel started looking at me in a surprise expression. Then he asked, "I thought you said you were to old for Halloween when you started going to Middle School?". I yelled back at him, "I did! But Sora has no one else to go with, I felt bad so I agreed to go.".

I started to blush in a dark red when I said that. And all Axel did was start giggling.

"What's so funny!?", I asked in a mad tone. Axel replied, "Well it's just, Its too cute!". "What?" I asked. "Well your going on a Halloween date with your crush so I find it rather cute.", he explained.

All I did was blush then said, "He's coming here to give me my costume, so don't embarrass me Axel!". All Axel did was smirk at me and I didn't like it one bit. "Oh you don't have to worry about me embarrassing you in front of your crush Roxas….hehe." He said in a creepy voice.

"Now I'm even more worried!"

________________________________________________________________________

It was six-thirty at night the next day and I just got finish with my homework. Now the only thing I was doing, was waiting for Sora to come bring me my costume. Hopefully Axel won't embarrass me. But I highly doubt it.

**Knock, Knock**

As soon as I heard those knocks I ran strait for the door. And when I answered it, there I saw Sora holding two costumes.

"Hi Roxas can I come in?" Sora asked struggling to hold the costumes.

"Of course." I answered.

"Hey Roxas who's at the door?" Axel asked from behind me.

I was hoping that I can get Sora strait into my room without Axel noticing, but that's not gonna happen.

"Oh hello there I don't believe we met? The names Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Oh Hi my names Sora Kyoshi."

"So Roxas, is this the cute boy next door your always talking about?"

I turned red then try to hit Axel but he dodge. Kuso(1)!! Axel was already embarrassing me! And Sora just came through the door!

"Are you Roxas's friend Axel?", Sora asked.

"I'm not just his friend. I am the man that saved poor Roxas-chan from the horrible Orphanage in Twilight Town! I am Roxas dear and caring Guardian!"

"Really? I thought Roxas lived alone. Cause every time I came over no one was ever here except me and Roxas."

"He probably had you come over on my work days."

And I did, cause I wasn't ready for Sora to meet my perverted Guardian. So when ever I had him over, I'd made sure Axel wasn't home. When Axel was home I would have gone over to Sora's house.

"Well it's nice to meet you Axel-san."

"Whoa Kid I'm only Twenty years old. Just call me Axel."

"Um, Okay Axel."

"Why don't you head up to Roxas's room and get ready to trick or treat."

"Okay.", Sora said cheerfully as he walked up to my room. After he entered my room and close the door behind him Axel grabbed his arm around my head then said, "Wow he's cuter then he looks. I think he's perfect for you Roxas.".

"Kairi is still in the way", I said.

"Well this is your chance Roxas! Go and win your uke!", Axel yelled.

After Axel tried to motivate me I head up to my room to get ready for Halloween.

_Axel pov_

When Roxas headed up stairs and closed the door behind him, I made a big sigh.

"I hope Roxas gets this one.", I said to myself, "He could really use a person like Sora.".

I really did wanted Roxas and Sora to be together. That's why I why I would always get into Roxas business about it. But I just hope Roxas doesn't get hurt again, like the time when he was eight and I was thirteen.

_**Flash Back **_

"_Hey Axel guess what, guess what?", Roxas asked in a very existed voice._

"_What?", I replied._

"_I think I've fallen in love Axel-kun." _

"_Really with who?"_

"_Her name is Emiko!"_

"_You mean the one in one in your class?"_

"_Hai, Hai! That one! I'm gonna confess to her today after school!"_

"_Mind if I watch while I pick you up?"_

"_No not at all Axel-kun!"_

__________________________________________________________________________

_**After school I headed tours Roxas's and took a peek at what was happening, and it look like Roxas had given Emiko some flowers. After I took a look at the situation I started to ease drop on their conversation. **_

"_U-um Emiko I really really like you.", Roxas nervously said., "And I was hoping…….w-will you go out with me!?"_

_**It was silent for a little while. And Finally the girl started to talk.**_

"_No.", was all what the girl said._

"_B-but why?"_

"_Because your from the orphanage right? And Kids from the orphanage are way bellow my class."_

"_Just because I'm bellow you class doesn't mean we can't still like each other."_

"_Actually it does. Besides I will never love you."_

_**I couldn't believe what the girl had said. After that Roxas ran away from Emiko and back to the Orphanage. The next day Emiko wasn't there. People say that she moved to America.**_

_**End of Flash back**_

I never thought girls could be so cruel. Maybe that's why Roxas took an interest in Sora, not only because he was cute, Maybe its also because he gave up on women. Who knows? But the only thing I want is Roxas to be happy. Hopefully he'll win this ones love.

After I was done with my thoughts all of a sudden-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME ROXAS!!!!!! I DON'T LIKE IT!!!!! ITS SO BIG AND CREEPY!!!!!! GROSS!!!!"

"What the hell?!" I yelled as I went up stairs to see what was going on.

________________________________________________________________________

I open Roxas's door and it was interesting what I had found. Roxas was on top of Sora shirtless and with only baggy pants on and his knee was in between Sora's legs. And Sora was only wearing boxers and nothing else was on him but a shirtless Roxas.

"Um did I interrupted something?", teasing the both of them.

_Roxas pov of what happen before Axel came to check on them_

When I entered my room and closed the door behind me. Sora was taking off his shirt.

I asked, "What are you doing?". "I'm getting ready to get in my costume. You should do the same.", Sora answered.

"Oh alright.", I agreed.

I took off my shirt and Sora took off his pants and was about to put on his costume. But then a Spider appeared in front of Sora's face.

Then Sora yelled, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME ROXAS!!!!!! I DON'T LIKE IT!!!!! ITS SO BIG AND CREEPY!!!!!! GROSS!!!!"

"What is it Sora?"

"A spider!!!! I hate spiders! Kill it Roxas!!!!"

"Okay."

While I was about to kill the spider, it suddenly landed on Sora.

"Get it off! Get it off!"

I went to get it off of Sora, but then I slipped on one of the costumes and fell on Sora.

"Itai that hurts." I moaned in pain.

Then as soon as I said that Axel barged in the room. After he did, he took a look at the situation and then got a perverted look on his face then asked, "Um did I interrupted something?"

I got up and yelled, "NO!!! WE WE'RN'T DOING ANYTHING AXE!!!!!!! NOW GET

OUT!!!!!!"

"Okay, Okay. You don't need to yell Roxas-chan~" He teased.

I through a book at Axel, but he closed the door before it could have hit him.

"Kuso! He gets on my nerves." I yelled to myself.

"But shouldn't you be grateful Roxas?"

"What are you talking about Sora?"

"He may tease you all the time if it wasn't for him we may have never met, and I your like my brother Roxas. I could never imagine not meeting you."

I guess Sora was right. If it wasn't for Axel I would have never met him. I guess there are something's I need to be grateful for. Maybe Axel is really a good Ga-

"Here Roxas don't do anything without this.", Axel had yet again barged into my room and handed me a……CONDOM!!!!!???

"Its not safe to do things without protection. Now use it properly~", he said with a cheerful voice. After that he closed the door behind him. I was beyond pissed! I was about to say Axel was a good Guardian! But now I'm having second thoughts!

"Oh Come on Roxas he was just messing with us. Now lets get ready or all the good candy will be gone!" Sora said while rushing me.

{30 minutes later}

"Um Sora?"

"Hai Roxas?"

"What the hell are we supposed to be?!"

"Oh you've never seen Naruto ? It's a show about a twelve year old boy who wants to become the leader of his ninja village."

"Okay but who am I supposed to be?"

"Your Sasuke, he's Naruto's rival/friend. Their as close as brothers. Kinda like us."

"And you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto Dattbayo(2)!"

"Is that what he looks like?"

"Yep! Now come on Teme let's go!"

"Why are you calling me that?"

"That's just what Naruto calls Sasuke. And Sasuke calls Naruto dobe(3)."

"Okay Dobe."

"Now your getting the hang of it! Now lets go Trick or Treating _Sasuke._"

"As you wish _Naruto._"

________________________________________________________________________

It was ten at night and most of the house were done handing out candy.

After we got candy from our last house Sora said, "I think we have plenty of candy huh Teme?"

"Ya I think so too. And Sora can we stop acting like them now. I kinda feel mean when I call you dobe."

"Well that's because you're a nice guy Roxas.", Sora said while patting my back. As Sora stopped he said, "Lets head to the party Roxas."

"Okay."

________________________________________________________________________

We were in front of Riku's house and after we knocked on the door _Kairi_ answered the door. She was a Fairy with wings on her back and a really short see through pink skirt with green leggings and had a bunch of flowers on her hair band. Her outfit look too girly. But what can I say, _Kairi_ is a girl.

"Oh Kami! You actually got Roxas to go trick or treating with you.", Kairi exclaimed.

"Told ya he would go with me." Sora shouted in victory.

"I guess I owe Namine Thirty dollars." Kairi said to herself.

"What are you talking about Kai-chan?"

"I bet that Roxas wouldn't have gone with you, and she bet that he would. So now I owe Namine since I lost the bet."

"You can be mean sometimes Kai-chan."

"Awww. Gomen Sora-kun. I still love you."

"Me too"

As they said that they both kiss. It made me sick watching _Kairi _kiss Sora. But at the same time I was jealous. Kairi was lucky she got to touch her lips with Sora. I wish I could feel his lips with my own. I bet the would taste sweet.

"Now come on Sora-kun everyone's palying seven minutes in heaven! And the funniest part is that it doesn't matter if its two boys or two girls!"

This was my chance! If I got paired up with Sora then maybe just maybe I can taste his sweet lips!.

**TBC**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Wow the was a good chapter. ^w^ But what will happen if Sora and Roxas get paired up? You will just wait for the next chapter! **

**RoxaSora Foreva! ^w^**

**Kuso- Damn met/ Damn**

**Dattbayo- Naruto's Catch phrase**

**Dobe- Loser**


	7. Seven minutes is hardly enoug

_**Last Chapter-**_

"_Now come on Sora-kun everyone's playing seven minutes in heaven! And the funniest part is that it doesn't matter if its two boys or two girls!"_

_This was my chance! If I got paired up with Sora then maybe just maybe I can taste his sweet lips!._

**Chapter 7- Seven minutes is hardly enough(Roxas pov)**

We were all gathered up waiting for seven minutes of heaven. After five minutes were wasted, Kairi announced, " Okay everyone we're gonna start the game as soon as you guys write your names down and put it in this Halloween bag!". It was about time we got started, so after Kairi's announcement I wrote my name down and slowly put it into the bag where my dear Sora's written piece of paper was. I just pray that fate was on my side and it would let me or Sora pick each other papers.

"Okay~ I think that's every one. Now remember the rules everyone if you draw someone's name you have to kiss them no matter what. And if it's the same gender it doesn't matter you still have to kiss in the closet. And you can only kiss once, so if your name had been drawn by someone else already then you can no longer play. ", Kairi explained.

After she explained that Sora blurted out, " We should have a punishment for who ever doesn't kiss."

"That's a great idea Sora-kun! What should the punishment be?", Kairi agreed.

Sora replied, " They should smell Riku's dad's underwear, because let me tell ya smelling that is the worst punishment."

Everyone cracked up and agreed with this punishment for the people too scared to kiss each other. After everyone settled down we started playing the game.

"Okay I'll go first~", Yuffie yelled cheerfully. She put her hand into the bag hoping she would get a guy. But luck wasn't on her side for she drew the name of her dear friend Tifa. Most of the boys in the room were cheering and yelling for the two brunettes to kiss in front of them but sadly they both went into the closet for seven minutes like they were supposed to.

{7 minutes later}

After seven minutes had past Kairi open the door and she found Yuffie and Tifa lightly pecking each other. Kairi took a picture of them kissing with her camera.

Kairi smiled and said, " Congratulations! You two don't have to sniff 's underwear!"(Takao is Riku's last name).

Yuffie exclaimed, " Why did you take a picture of us kissing Kairi!?".

Kairi answered, "Oh its just a little piece of memory for our album."

"And black mail.", one of the guys said quietly.

Both of the girls glared at them after they said that and then sat down and relieved that they won't have to smell the nasty underwear.

"Okay Cloud its your turn.", Kairi said.

"Fine.", Cloud said while shuffling his hand in the bag.

He pulled the paper out, and it was his friend Aerith. He kind of has a crush on her so it was going to be hard.

{7 minutes later}

Kairi opened the door and she took a picture of them, and they were making out!

"Wow Cloud didn't think you had it in ya", said Leon with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up.", Cloud said while sitting down.

"Okay Namine your next!", Kairi yelled at her friend!

Namine stick her hand into the bag then when she looked at the name she blushed in a shade of bright red.

"Who is it Namine?", Kairi grabbed the piece of paper and then blushed in a bright red.

"Why are you two freaking out?", Riku asked the girls. He took the paper from them and he started to laugh and then said, "Come on you two don't take forever."

"Who did Namine pick Riku?", Sora asked.

"Your Girlfriend.", Riku answered.

Sora started to blush then looked down.

The girls finally stopped blushing and went inside the closet.

{7 minutes later}

Riku opened the door and two of the girls were still struggling to kiss.

"Well you know what this means Kairi and Namine.", Riku smirked at the girls.

The girls gave Riku a depressed look then shivered. Riku ran up to his parents room grabbed his old man's underwear and then he came back down stairs and gave the girls an evil look.

"Sora-kun if I make it out of this alive, please make sure they don't take my cell phone.", Kairi said before sniffing the dreaded underwear.

After the two girl sniffed it they past out for a minute then got up unsteadily.

"O-Okay Roxas your next!", Kairi told me.

"Um okay….", I went to pull the name out of the bag. After a few seconds I've got the piece of paper in my hand and there I saw it.

"Who did you get Roxas?", Kairi asked me.

"Sora….", I Announced.

I was so happy! This was my chance to taste Sora soft lips!

"Are you sure Roxas?", Kairi asked with a sad look.

"Ya.", I answered.

"Ha now it's fair.", Namine said.

"How?", Sora asked.

"I had to kiss your girlfriend, so now Roxas has to kiss you.", Namine chuckled.

Sora blushed.

"Okay guys in you go!", Yuffie said while pushing Sora and me in the closet.

"Why are you exited?", asked cloud.

"Cause we've already seen two girls no it's time for two boys!", she smirked.

**In the closet**

"Okay Sora are you ready?", I asked.

"Um I-I guess s-so.", Sora struggle to say. It was obvious that he was nervous.

Sora started to pucker and So did I. We leaned towards each other slowly. As soon as my lips touched his I blushed. His lips were sweeter then I imagine. I couldn't control myself so I started to make out with him.

**(Sora's pov)**

As soon as me and Roxas kissed I didn't know why but I liked it, no, I loved it. His lips were soft and warm. It was a lot better then Kai-chan's kisses.

After my thoughts he made out with me. It was even better so I didn't resist.

**(Roxas's pov)**

I was surprised. He didn't resist. So I put my arms around his waist and He put his arms around my neck. I had my leg in between his legs. I started to grind him in his privet area and he moaned quietly. I unzipped his costume ant started to butterfly kiss his neck.

**(Kairi's pov outside the closet.)**

"Hey Namine do you really think they'll kiss?" I asked my friend.

"Nah. It's easier for two girls to kiss then two boys. So unless their gay you have nothing to worry about.

**(Roxas's pov)**

I had forgotten about the game that we were playing and more focus on Sora. I've never felt so good. Sora was against the wall with his shirt and jacket slipped to the side reviling his shoulder. I was right against making out with him. I was more in love with him than I had ever been. I never wanted this to end.

"Times up!!!", Namine said while opening the door then took a picture without realizing what was going on. When ever on took a look at what me and Sora were doing all of their jaws dropped. Yuffie and Tifa got a nosebleed and Kairi looked depressed. All me and Sora were doing was blushing.

"U-Um you guys I guess don't have to smell the underwear….", Namine said quietly.

Me and Sora got up very fast then sat back in are spots.

As soon as I sat down I started to fix my hair while Sora zipped up his jacket.

After that matter has been settle, we continued the game.

**(The end of the game.)**

After we were all finished with the game me and Sora were about to exit the door. But before me and Sora could go Kairi grabbed my arm.

She asked, "Can I talk to you for a second Roxas?"

"Um sure. Sora wait for me outside 'kay?", I told Sora

"Sure Roxas.", Sora replied.

Kairi took me to the backyard to talk alone. I wonder what she wants?

"I know what your up to Roxas", she told me.

"What?", I asked.

"I know you like Sora-kun Roxas! I also know that you've been finding ways to hang out with him! Ever since he meet you he's done nothing but hang out with you!"

"Yes I do like him, but what's the problem with him hanging out with me?"

"You don't give me that damn crap I see the way you glare at me every time he's with me and not you! Your jealous!"

"Not so much since tonight."

"Why don't you just take someone that isn't your gender and single!!! I've loved Sora since he we were little! I won't let you take him away from me! Go ahead and try but he won't go to you that easy!!"

"Whatever.", I said while walking back to the porch.

**(At Sora and Roxas's Neighborhood)**

"Say Roxas what were you and Kai-chan talking about?", Sora asked me while we were walking home.

"Nothing important." I answered.

"Um Roxas about that time in the closet.", Sora asked while blushing.

"Y-Yeah..?", I asked blushing.

"Let's just forget about it 'kay?"

"Um yeah sure."

I was kind of disappointed but he still wasn't ready so I let it go.

We both came to our house as soon as we were done talking. We both went up to our own porches.

Sora shouted from across, "See ya tomorrow at school!".

"You too.", I replied back. I entered my house took off my shoes and said, "I'm home.".

Axle came out of no where and glomped me then said, "Welcome home!"

"Get off of me!", I yelled at him

He got off of me then asked me, " How was your night with your crush?"

I got up then answered. "Um well….", I started to blush.

" What happened Roxas", He asked again with a smirk.

"We played seven minutes in heaven I draw out of the bag his name and then when we were in the closet we made out!", I explained very fast.

"I bet you had a good time."

"Yeah but one problem."

"What?"

"Kairi know that I liked Sora so now she's going to keep her eye on me."

" Really?"

"Ya but I'm not worried. Cause Sora didn't resist me so I think I'll be just fine."

It was true if Sora hated it then he would of resist so I'm very confident that I will win Sora's heart. Cause in that closet we spent together was the greatest time of my life. Seven minutes wasn't enough.

**TBC**

**______________________________________________________**

**Sorry it took so long I've been busy with my other stories so I thought I should update before I start working on the other chapters for my other stories. So I hoped you enjoy ^_^**


End file.
